pokemonmasterleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Trip
'''Trip is a Pokemon Trainer from the Unova region. He is Ash's main rival from Pokemon:Black & White.' History In the Past When he was younger, Trip was inspired to become a Pokemon Trainer by Alder after watching him battle. He later met the Champion and feed the Bouffalant that Alder had used before. The experience allowed Trip to work hard and train to become a Champion. Trip idolizes him and gains great respect for him. In the Present Trip first appeared in ''The Shadow of Zekrom! ''as a beginner trainer who was ready to choose his Starter Pokemon. After meeting Professor Juniper, he chooses Snivy as his partner. After obtaining it, he challenges Ash Ketchum to a Pokemon battle. He was interested in Pikachu, a Pokemon foreign in his region. Since Pikachu was unable to use any Electric attacks, he defeats Ash easily. In ''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, he appeared in Luxuria Town where he offered Ash a full battle at the Battle Club. He wasn't impressed with Ash having five Pokemon and one badge while he earned two badges and began to leave. But when Iris's comment on calling him a kid and Cilan suggesting their battle would be a flavorable taste, he then accepts a 5-on-5 battle. His Tranquill defeats both Oshawott and Tepig with Super Luck-boosted Aerial Aces, but lost to Pikachu. His Servine defeats Pikachu again, but loses to Snivy after falling victim to her Attract. His Frillish defeats both Pidove and Snivy due to Snivy's physical moves being cancelled out by Cursed Body. He thinks that Pikachu and Snivy are "okay", but call the rest of the team a complete joke. In A Venipede Stampede!, ''he was seen in Castelia City where he commanded his Lampent to use Flamethrower on the swarming Venipede that took over the city. But Ash stopped him, saying yhat things will get worse. he insulted him, but Burgh agreed with Ash. Later, he went after the leader and commanded a Shadow Ball, which Ash blocks after he didn't listen to a thing Ash said. After being told by Burgh that he went the wrong way, Trip stopped. He then helped save Ash's Pidove by using his Tranquill to block a Sludge Bomb with Air Cutter and uses Aerial Ace to coax out the remaining Venipede and lead them safely out of the city. In ''Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, ''he appeared while trying to capture a Palpitoad with his Vanillite. After Ash interrupted his capture and let the wild Palpitoad get away, he battles him anyway. His Servine defeats Snivy this time, blocking Attract with Leaf Tornado and using a Cut. Ash's Oshawott defeats his Timburr and his Vanillite and Ash's Tepig both fainted in a tie. In ''Reunion Battles in Nimbasa!, ''Trip participated in the Nimbasa Town Club Battle Tournament. He was set to battle Cilan in the first round. Later in ''Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, ''he battles Cilan and his Dwebble using his Gurdurr, the evolved form of his Timburr, but lost to a combination of Rock Slide and Slash. While at Route 5, he was revealed to have already obtained five badges while Ash only had four badges. He then reunited with Alder who didn't recognize him at all. Seeing him sleeping during the battle with Ash, Trip grew angrily and changed his opinion about Alder and left. Character Trip is a professional photographer who likes to take pictures of Pokemon and places that he goes to. He is also an anti-social individual, keeping his feelings to himself. He once showed his emotions like Ash does now when he was younger. He plans ahead in his strategy and completing the basics of Pokémon training. Pokemon On Hand Badges obtained Unova League *Trio Badge (Obtained prior to ''Triple Leaders, Triple Threats!) *Basic Badge(Obtained prior to A Rival Battle for Club Champ!) *Two Unknown badges(Obtained prior to Ash and Trip's Third Battle!) *Unknown badge(Obtained prior to BW052) Pokemon competitions *Club Battle (Top 16) Voice Actors In Japan *Akeno Watanabe In Dub *Jamie McGonnigal Trivia *Trip owns a member from each of the only two Pokémon evolution families in Generation V that have gender differences. *Trip is the only rival to have the same two Pokemon as Ash does. *Trip is the only trainer to have a Starter Pokemon obtained from a regional Professor.